


Experimentation

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Crazy Castiel, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, Hallucinations, Human Castiel, Human Experimentation, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: castiel was admitted into an asylum for religious hysteria, claiming he saw angels, but what if he was right?





	Experimentation

castiel jumped as he heard one of the guards bang their baton (more like beating stick) against his door, the mental patient ducking under his bed and hoping that they didn't see him.

"don't let them get me sam, don't let them get me." the patient prayed, wanting his favorite angel to come save him, covering his ears and gripping onto the hair he could reach.

not today, _please_ not today.

castiel screamed as they grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out from under the bed and dragging him out of the room, the patient kicking and screaming to try and get away, not wanting to be subject to yet _another_ experiment.

they had already partially blinded him in one eye (the long scars and milky film over his right eye proved it), they have cut him apart more times than he could count (he has the scars to prove that too), and he was pretty sure his brain would be burnt to a crisp soon from the amount of shock "therapy".

they named it poorly, in his opinion.

castiel yelped as he was thrown into a room, the door locked behind him and he looked up, the room kinded looked like his room, just a little bit smaller. there was a mirror on the wall with a sink beneath and his eyes landed on the cameras that were in each corner of the room, castiel's stomach turned as he noticed a barely visible blood stain beneath the sink.

he knew _exactly_ what this room was and he wanted to get out _immediately_.

the mental patient started banging on the door, screaming and begging, when his arms got tired, he resulted to kicking, but eventually his legs got so tired that he fell to the floor, his arms and legs shaky and aching.

castiel coughed as a weird smelling gas leaked into the room, it stopping as quickly as it began and the patient rose to his feet, staggering over to the bed and laying down, curling up and shutting his eyes, covering his ears and shutting his eyes to try and keep himself calm and/or grounded.

whatever he just breathed in was bound to fuck him up somehow, this was what this room was for; he had heard other patients call it the "mind fuck" room.

its the only accurately named thing here.

_"castiel"_

the mental patient opened one eye, seeing a blurry image of one of his brothers, but it didn't look like his younger brother at all.

samandriel's eyes were missing, bloody black holes replacing them, blood leaking down from holes in his temples and forehead, his white tshirt soaked in dark crimson liquid.

castiel wanted to be fucking sick at the sight.

"alfie?" he whispered, using the nickname he almost never used for his younger brother, but then again he hadn't seen him in years.

there was no response, samandriel just continued to stare at him and the mental patient got up, stopping as he looked down and saw blood at his feet, causing him to jump back onto the bed and he looked up, seeing samandriel morph into his other siblings, all of them equally as bloody and destroyed.

_"what's the matter castiel? don't you miss us?"_

"yo-you're not...." castiel began, backimg against the wall as the monster moved closer--was it melting?--and held its arm out to touch him, "y-you're not r-real."

castiel's breathing picked up as he realized that he could no longer back away from the horrid thing, having no space left on the bed and he resulted to screaming, using whatever was left of his voice and letting out loud screeches, his voice somehow raising when the thing finally touched him.

it's hands (if you could even call them that) gripped tightly to his head, the mental patient able to feel whatever was melting off of it on his skin; a gross, thick, inky goo leaking down his neck and ruining his clothes.

"get off! get off! get off!" he screeched, thrashing as much as he could, barely managing to kick it away and he jumped off the bed, rushing to the door and banging again, wanting to be released from this prison.

"let me out! its gonna kill me! let me out!"

castiel ran to the corner of the room as the thing stalked towards him, the patient sinking to the floor and curling his knees to his chest, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe, letting out one more scream and tucking his head down, waiting for the monster to do whatever it was going to do.

but, nothing happened.

castiel looked up slowly, no longer seeing creature and he moved to get up, stopping as the lights in the room exploded, making him jump in surprise and he ducked his head once again, not wanting to get shards in his eyes or something.

the patient froze as he heard people screaming in the room beside him, followed by a high pitched ringing.

was it--no, that's impossible.

castiel looked up, seeing light flashing from underneath the door before it literally _exploded_ off its hinges, the patient gasping and covering his head.

"castiel?"

no _fucking_ way.

he looked up at the sound of the voice he had so desperately wanted to hear for so long, the patient's blue eyes meeting hazel irises and he jumped up, running over and clinging to him.

"i knew you'd come for me! i knew it! i knew it!"

sam smiled and patted the shorter man's back, "i'll always come when you call, castiel, even if it takes awhile." the angel spoke and castiel looked up, tears in his eyes, "can you get me out of here?"

"anything for you, castiel."


End file.
